(Elsword) Short Stories
by TeeheeNuke
Summary: This is a story of three diff pairings! It goes in order, well atleast in my order. These are my "favorite pairings". Please read this! This is my first fanfiction by the way. The pairings are ChungxEve, ElswordxRena, and AishaxRaven. This is in order!
1. ChungXEve

**Nuke: Hai guys, my name is Nathan, or you can call me Nuke/Nukes. This is my first fanfiction so please help me out! **

**Classes: **

**Elsword: Lord Knight (Age 17) **

**Aisha: Dimension Witch (Age 17) **

**Rena: Night Watcher (Age Unknown)**

**Raven: Veteran Commander (Age 28) **

**Eve: Code Battle Seraph (Age Unknown)**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser (Age 17) **

**Eve's POV **

** After the Elgang retrieved the El, Elsword and Rena went off to Ruben after they finished their missions. Elsword found his sister and Rena saved the El. Aisha and Raven disappeared to Velder. Aisha gained back her powers and Raven was accepted back to Velder. Chung and I returned to our kingdoms. Chung saved his father and destroyed the demons while I recreated the Nasod Kingdom. The Nasod are peaceful to innocents. But something surprising (notreally) was that Chung and I were getting married! **

** "Chung, will you please get ready for the marriage?" I inquired to my future husband. **

** "Yeah, I'm almost done with the files. After this I will change for the marriage," Chung promised. **

**I sighed, knowing that he was really irresponsible. I looked at the clock. 3 more hours till the marriage. Time to get ready. **

**-3 hours laterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr r- **

**Chung's POV **

** I listened to the lovely music playing. I looked at my gold watch and noticed that the special moment was going to start soon. **

** (Time Skip~ Yeah im Lazy.) **

**(Still Chung's POV) **

**The priest said all this crap, blah blah blah. FINALLY! **

"**Chung, do you take Eve as your wife?" "Yes," I replied. "Okay. Eve, do you take Chung as your husband?" "Yes," Eve replied blushing. "Okay, you may kiss the bride." **

**I kissed Eve on the lips. Her lips tasted like strawberry and I could smell it. **

** "Chung, we are going to have so much fun on the honeymoon!" Eve whispered. **

"**Damn, this trip is going to be expensive," I thought as I carried Eve to the limo. **

**Nuke: Aren't I so bad at writing fanfics? Well, thanks for reading this! I hope you can review and tell me what I got wrong! ElswordXRena next! By the way, the ending was crappy cause I got really lazy at the end.**


	2. ReviewHelp

Nukes: Hey guys~ This time is unfortunately not a story/ oneshot… Anyways~ I do not have much ideas for ElswordxRena and RavenxAisha q.q Please help me out by giving me ideas! By the way, if I have enough reviews, I will make a SECOND part to the first second and third stories! I am writing this in a rush, so please review soon! By the way, I would like to thank xxShadiceKokoro and RegretContract for reading and supporting me! Thank you guys! Thank you viewers and reviewers! Bye!


	3. ElswordXRena Part ONE!

Nukes: Hi guys! Nuke is BAAAAACK! Today is ElswordxRena if you forgot! If this story is too long, I will separate this pairing into TWO parts. Thank you reviewers for helping me improve my story! :D The story will begin now. By the way, when Rena speaks, it is GREEN when Elsword speaks, it is RED.

Classes:

Elsword: Lord Knight

Rena: Night Watcher

For the other characters, please refer to chapter one.

Elsword's POV

_I woke up in a white dream, maybe a nightmare, but I don't know. I saw a familiar campfire and I remembered. We were in a camp, singing and talking and laughing. It was fun. I sat on a log tinkering with my guitar and then saw a familiar green haired lady walk up to me. "Elsword, I never knew you played the guitar!" Rena exclaimed. I asked her if she wanted to hear a song. And of course she said yes. I played a song which I had forgotten unfortunately. She sang along with her beautiful voice, just like my sister's voice. Those were the good days, when all of us were together having fun. _

I woke up with a startle. I noticed that I was suddenly sweating like crazy, so I left the house and walked to the mountain where Rena comforted me to continue to find my sister. I sat on the mountain feeling the fresh air hit my face. Ruben was not awake yet, for it was in the middle of the night, probably around 1 to 2 A.M. "Hey," I heard a familiar sound behind me say.

Rena's POV

I was just walking around the place, checking for any hostile enemies that could appear. Then I was at a familiar mountain… and saw Elsword sitting up there. I walked up to him but he didn't seem to notice. So I called out to him.

"Hey," I said. I watched as Elsword looked behind him and was surprised when he saw me.

"Hi," he replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, I was just patrolling Ruben until I found you here," I replied back. "How about you?"

"Eh. I dreamt of the Elgang back again when we were at the camp," He whispered.

"Those were good times huh?"

"Yeah…"

We sat together for a while together. It was silent for a while. I decided to break the silence.

"So what do you plan to do now?"

"I don't know.. probably train new recruits for the El Recruits. We need more people to help patrol the Elrios Continent in case there are any troubles."

"Huh.. hey, when you are not busy, want to take a walk with me?"

"Why not now? It is pretty quiet and peaceful plus I have nothing to do now."

"Mm.. Sure. But once the sun starts to come up, we come back here to see the sunrise."

"Sure then."

We walked along the beautiful lake alongside Ruben and it sparkled in the moonlight with the stars. I was too preoccupied with watching the lake that I tripped onto Elsword. When I opened my eyes, I saw a bright ruby red staring right back at me. It was a few seconds later when I noticed the position we were in.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to fall on you…"

"Its alright.."

It was awkward all the way back to the mountain since the sun was rising. As we watched the sunrise, I was amazed in how beautiful it was. No matter how much I saw it, It will always be beautiful.

"Pretty..!"

"Hey Rena… I want to tell you something.'

"What is it?"

"Well…"

GAHAHAHAHAHAH! Cliffhangerrr! Well, actually it might be pretty obvious to what will happen. Anyways, thanks guys for supporting me! Don't worry, after all, this is only part one! Part two will happen next! Now lemme rack my head thinking for ideas. Once again, thanks guys for helping me out with the development of this story! And please forgive me with the cliffhanger!

Please R&R!


	4. HelpPlease!

Hey guys, I have looked over my writings but I do not see colors or lines ANYWHERE. I tried to recolor it and all. If you can help me, please help by PMing me or by writing it in the review. Also, thanks to MarioFireRed, I will make it so for the RavenxAisha one shot, Raven will be 13 and Aisha will be 24. Aisha will be the teacher and Raven will be the student. That is just a sneak peek into my RavenxAisha one shot. However, before that, I will finish up the ElswordxRena one shot. Actually it's a two shot now since its split to two parts. By the way, after this fanfic I will be accepting requests. Thank you for reading this and sorry for not posting the next chapter yet. Bye!


End file.
